Sensations (KHR oneshots)
by omelettepie
Summary: A booklet of oneshots for all the Katekyoushi boys you know and love. Reader insert.
1. cool (3yl sawada tsunayoshi)

_c o o l _/ **3yl!sawada tsunayoshi**

* * *

The sun was warm against your face. The grass below you was rather warm, itself. After the barrage of rain all week, it was a relief to feel the sun on your face again. The shadow from the tree you lay under had moved behind you, now that the star was directly above your head. You pursed your lips, eyes focused on the lone cloud that passed the sun.

Tsuna finally arrived, arms cluttered with a picnic basket and a thick plaid blanket. You sat up and hugged your knees, watching as he stumbled around to set up the items correctly. He accidentally tipped over the basket, causing a few baguettes to slide into the grass. He yelped and tried to collect them. You smiled. "Need help?"

"A-Ah! N-No! I've got it." Tsuna smiled sweetly at you. You moved yourself onto the blanket, sitting directly beside him. You reached out and took the bottle of apple cider, feeling the condensation pool in the crevices of your fingers.

"It feels nice," you mumbled. "Cider is best drunk when chilled." You closed your eyes, imagining the bubbly liquid sliding down your throat. Excited, now, you held up the bottle in happiness. "Let's crack it open!"

"W-Wait!" Tsuna said, hurriedly pushing your hands down. You blinked at him.

"What? I can't have a sip?"

"Have something to eat first." Tsuna motioned for you to take what you wanted from the basket. You smiled, licking your lips in anticipation of the delicious treats that must be inside. You leaned forward, flipping up the lid and reaching in blindly to grab a snack. To your delight, you pulled out a lemon tart. Tsuna realized what you had grabbed and threw himself at you, sending you sprawling onto your back and your tart into the grass. You still held onto the crinkly white tart cup, staring confusedly down at Tsuna, who was red in the face with exasperation. You scowled playfully, eagerly accepting this as a challenge, and shoved him off of your legs, whirling around to crawl towards your fallen sweet.

The cloud that blocked the sun began to move from its place, and as you reached out to poke at the smashed lemon filling, the cloud had finally moved.

Something sparkled from inside of the tart.

You blinked. "Oh..?" Your finger dug carefully into the treat, shoving away the creamy filling that hid your newfound treasure.

You pulled out a glittering diamond ring.

"...Oh my god."

Tsuna awkwardly shuffled until he was kneeling behind you. He leaned over your shoulder, craftily attempting to steal back the ring. "E-Erm, you weren't supposed to see that yet..."

Without a word, you threw yourself into his arms, hugging him tightly. Tsuna could feel you trembling against him. Worried, he pulled away, only to see you hiccuping and laughing, translucent streams of joyful tears trickling down your red hot face. He leaned forward, brushing his nose against yours.

_"Marry me, (**Name**)."_

His hand was cool and refreshing against your cheek as his lips met yours in a loving kiss.


	2. soft (tyl hibari kyoya)

_s o f t _/ **tyl!hibari kyoya**

* * *

You stared down at him. He was sleeping peacefully between your legs, a hand blanketed over Hibird, who was nestled atop his chest, asleep as well. You smiled when a gentle breeze rustled Hibari's hair, causing him to stir slightly. Hibird quietly keened and shifted a bit. A warm Italian breeze rustled Hibari's silky black locks. You hesitantly reached out and slid your fingers through the tall man's hair out of curiosity, shifting the hand that had been splayed over your stomach.

You were surprised when his other caught your wrist. You blinked, swallowing a lump of surprise that rose to your throat. "Oh. Forgive me. I didn't know you were awake."

He bared his teeth, and you squeezed your lips together. "Quiet, herbivore."

You sighed wearily. "What is that even supposed to mean?"

His hand squeezed tighter. You froze, and for a good moment you both remained like you were. Relaxing a bit, you leaned back against the tree. "Your hair just looked so soft and tempting. I only wanted to touch it, is all. In my defense, it's your hair, so it's your fault, not mine."

Hibari only answered you with an irritated grunt. He released your wrist and placed his hand back over your swollen stomach. _"Quiet_, herbivore."

You were about to retort with a witty remark, but once you realized what he was trying to tell you, you instead favoured a gentle sigh. "Okay."

A ghost of a smile spread across his face when he finally felt the kick.


	3. joy (tyl yamamoto takeshi)

_j o y _/ **tyl!yamamoto takeshi**

* * *

"It's nice to see you again, Takeshi."

"You too, (**Name**)."

You smile. "I see you've been studying up on your English. That's good."

"That Rosetta Stone you gave me a couple years back really helped."

"I gave you-?"

He rubs his neck awkwardly. "...Right. That hasn't happened yet."

You look off to the side. Suddenly, a twinge of uncertainty twists your gut in the most terrible of ways as you suddenly speak: "Takeshi, there's... something I want to ask you."

"Oh? What is it?"

"I know this is a really bad time, seeing as you're leaving to meet Lal, but I want to know." You felt warm. "I... well, the past me... which is me? Um, I... have, erm... very strong feelings for you, when we meet in the lobby of that hotel during your stay in Venice- you remember, right? When the Varia broke in, and we ran into each other on the elevator, when you asked me to fight with you... I-I digress." You look up at him. "Some time in the future... Do I ever tell you? You know, how I feel?"

His handsome, scarred face widens in a gentle smile. He approaches you quietly, kneeling to look up into your red face. He chuckles. You watch him pull something out of his breast pocket- a folded picture? As he begins to unfold it, you see that it's one of those pictures from a carnival photo booth. He looks down at the side with the pictures, smiling wistfully. Takeshi folds the rectangular paper and takes your hand, pressing it into your palm. You blush furiously at how gentle, how comfortable he's acting around you. He brushes a loose strand of hair behind your ear.

"This will tell you everything you and I will ever want to know."

Once he's off to bring Lal Mirch back to the base, you unfold the picture.

You grin as you stare at the various romantically decorated pictures of you and Yamamoto leaning against one another in the photo booth.

The last image fills you with an overwhelming sense of joy.

He's hugging you- tightly enough that somehow, some way, you can feel his arms around you at that very moment.


	4. fright (tyl sasagawa ryohei)

__t / **tyl!sasagawa ryohei**

* * *

"Ryohei! Aren't you tired yet? You've been at that punching bag for three hours straight." You frowned when he didn't answer. "Ryohei. Ryohei!"

"I'm fine," he grunted, taking another swing. "Go back to bed."

You furrowed your brows, walking into the training room. It was a rather large, solitary place, filled with workout equipment and even a personal boxing ring. Ryohei's prized boxing gloves rested on a nearby folding chair. "Come with me, then."

"I'm not finished yet."

"Wh- Ryohei! At least tape some bandages around your knuckles before you go swinging at the bag like that! You'll break something!"

You watched as Ryohei suddenly cried out during one especially strong punch. He cradled his hand close before crumpling to his knees. You rushed over, kneeling down beside him.

"Damn it, Ryohei!" You inhaled deeply, placing your hands against his broad, muscular shoulders. "...You always come down here when you're nervous, you know that? I know not being around Tsuna is making you anxious, but you've got to stop doing this to yourself. I'm sure he'll be fine, wherever he is. Your son is always asking why his father wakes up with broken knuckles when he's away from work." You placed your head in the crook of Ryohei's neck. He was slick with sweat, but you could care less. You were so worried.

"I'm sorry, (**Name**)," he mumbled, embracing you in his strong arms.

You weren't so much worried as you were scared. Scared for his wellbeing.

He'd been left alone by Kurokawa. You were now his world.

You understood that he was frightened to lose Tsuna, too.

"We're not going anywhere, Ryohei. I promise."


	5. energy (giotto)

_ energy _/ **giotto**

* * *

"(**Name**)."

You glanced over at Giotto before taking a swing at Knuckle, who easily dodged and landed a nice punch to your midsection, sending you sprawling. You grunted. "Boss! Don't distract me like that!" Knowing that Giotto had seen the flop in your attack, you hid your red face from view.

The blonde-haired man leaned on the doorframe to the meeting room. He smiled. "What are you doing? Knuckle, I thought you had a plane to catch."

"I do," the man replied, reaching out to grab your hand to help you stand up. You smacked it away and rolled to your side, flipping back onto your feet and whirling to try and kick his head. Knuckle grabbed your foot, managing to twirl you and send you back to the ground. You growled in frustration. "She insisted on training with me before I left." Knuckle quickly brushed his nose with his thumb.

"At least choose a better place to train. There are objects in here that the two of you could injure yourselves on."

You sat up and glared. "We're not children, Boss. I'm sure we could handle a few stubs to the toe or a slam against the end tables." You stood, smirking devilishly at him. "Come to watch?"

"You were making a lot of noise. I came to see what was wrong." He looked out of the nearby window. "I was about to book my own flight, actually. I want to see Alaude. He's gone off to meet with a group from his secret organization in England."

"Why's everyone leaving?" you whined. "Too boring around here? Then fight me, Boss! We haven't had a single tussle since you pulled me out of that fountain in Tijuana!"

"No thank you," Giotto said, chuckling.

"Then let me come with you!" While he wasn't looking, you karate-chopped Knuckle in the chest, maneuvering around him and sending him flying onto the table with a harsh kick. You jogged up to the Vongola Primo. You folded your arms. "I haven't seen Alaude in a while, either!"

"Hm. Do you believe you can contain yourself? He's not very fond of your... rash behavior, and I don't need you stirring up a commotion in his office. This meeting is important to him."

"I'll try not to piss him off too much, Boss. Promise."

"...Good enough, I suppose."

Your tinkling laugh brought a warm smile to his lips. He would be sure to make use of your overflowing energy when you both returned to Italy- it was indeed about time you both had a proper battle.


End file.
